


Peach Blossoms Part 1: The Surrender

by Oceaneyes86



Series: Peach Blossoms [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, daryl dixon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceaneyes86/pseuds/Oceaneyes86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 3 part mini-series requested by anon on my blog TWD-Sex-Confessions.Tumblr.com.  I hope you enjoy, it give me so many Bethyl feels and I'm not even a Bethyl shipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach Blossoms Part 1: The Surrender

I still wonder exactly when it happened. She just kind of crept up on me. Maybe it was the gentle way she smiled or the fact she was somewhere between a girl and a woman. I was getting nervous now. We've been sneaking around for weeks. If her father knew what was going on, I would be out on my ass before you could say redneck. There's not a snowballs chance in hell that Hershel would ever approve of me and Beth. The age difference was pretty big but I loved Beth and I ain't never loved anyone accept for maybe Merle, if you call that love. I was pacing around our cell where we would meet in A block.   
The only thing we had done was hold each other and talk but the last time we met she had this look in her eyes like she wanted more. It had been awhile. Hell it's been a long while since I had been with a woman and none of them were like her. Beth was innocent, gentle and the kind of woman I would have never managed to get if the odd weren't in my favor. What she sees in me I will never know. But she makes me feel like I really could be a better man.   
I fumbled a sprig of peach blossoms I cut for her when I was on a run earlier. The flowers are small and delicate; they reminded me of her. There are so few pretty things inside the prison I thought it would do her good to have something pretty to look at.   
Her small figured rounded the door way and suddenly I wasn’t nervous any more. She leaned against the doorway smiling at me.  
“What’cha got there, Dixon?”   
“Peach Blossoms. I saw ‘em and thought of you.” I handed the thin branch to her. “Do you like it?”  
“Of course.” She smelled the sweet fragrance of the blooms before she laid it on the shelf.   
She sat down on the bunk and patted for me to join her. Her head went straight to my shoulder. I don’t flinch as much as I use to when she touches me now.  
“Daddy’s starting to wonder where I’m sneaking off too.” She explained taking my hand in hers. “I’m running out of excuses.”   
“Beth, he ain’t going to give us his blessing.” I started but she cut me off.  
“You don’t know that, Daryl. A lot has changed since the farm. You’ve changed since the farm. I’m not a little girl any more either.” She fired back.   
She had this fiery side to her that didn’t come out often but when it did it was so sexy. I thought over what she said has she traced my palm with her forefinger.   
“We’ll tell him soon. I swear. He’s been dealing with losing his leg.” Her dad had been under a shit ton of stress and I didn’t want to drop this bomb on him right after he nearly died. “Let him catch his breath.”  
It must have been the right answer because she threw her arms around my neck and held me close. I inhaled the scent of her hair. She pulled back enough to lock her sweet mouth to mine. Something was different about this kiss then the others before. Her kisses were normally soft and shy, but this had a hunger behind it. I shifted her into my lap and I pulled away to kiss the tender flesh of her neck. She moaned softly into my ear.   
She leaned back some and pulled her top off. In the blink of an eye she changed from this shy girl into a woman.   
“You sure?” I didn’t want her to regret losing her virginity to the likes of me.  
“Mmmhmm.” That’s all she said before kissing me again with that hungry little mouth.   
I gave myself permission then to relax and enjoy being this close to her. My hands moved over the arch of her back and then to the curve of her shoulders. Christ, her skin was the softest thing I had ever felt. I ran my hands down her sides before reaching up to cup her small round breasts. She shuddered under my touch and I could feel my erection pushing against my zipper now. I forced myself to take to slow though. This had to be special for her.   
I pulled the straps of her bar off her shoulders and kissed the bare flesh that was hidden before. She reach behind her and unhooked the rest of her bar reliving her beautifully formed breast. Her nipples were rosy pink and hard with longing. My tongue sought them out instantly circling those flushed little peaks. Beth arched her back and moaned softly. It felt so good to be the one who was providing her with such pleasure. I licked over and around her nipples before I kissed back up her neck.   
She quickly slid my vest off and tugged off my shirt. I was so turned on by this take charge side of her. Beth took my face into her hands and looked deep into my eyes. I was looking into the soul of the most pure being I had ever known and they were looking back into mine, loving me anyway.   
“You’re going to love me forever Daryl Dixon.” She smiled with the extreme satisfaction of knowing she was completely right.   
Beth kissed me again before she stood up and took my hand. She drew me into her arms and slowly we began to dance as the setting sun poured in threw the windows. I moved awkwardly trying not to step on her toes turning slowly round and round our hands intertwined. I lifted her hand to mine and kissed it. She looked like an angel with the sunlight shining on her face. Pausing she reached and undid my belt buckle. My heart began to race because I knew we were about to reach the point of no return. Next came my zipper and I grabbed her hand.   
“We can stop anytime, B.” I tried to reassure her but mostly because I was scared. How was I going to measure up to her ideals? I suddenly felt very inadequate.   
“I know, but I don’t want too, Daryl.” Beth whispered letting go my pants and underwear, dropping them on the floor.   
She ran her hands over my bare chest. Her wide eyes were studying my whole body. I never felt more vulnerable yet so at peace. Beth had such a strong effect on me. She kissed the tops of my shoulders as she started to circle around me. I flinched as the soft tips of her fingers brushed the first scar on my back.   
“Shhh. I love you Daryl. Every part of you.” Beth kissed the raised skin of my troubled pasted. The touch of her lips seemed to heal ‘em like I had never been wounded, and I thought I would be the one making this special for her.   
She stood in front of me again and I slid her jeans and panties down together as she stepped out. Beth’s form was beautiful, narrow and fragile like a bird’s. There was nothing separating us now. We were drawn like magnets as we wrapped our arms around each other and stumbled back towards the bunk. I lifted her legs around my waist as I sat down on to the bunk right back were we started.   
“Let me know if I hurt you.” I whispered as I situated myself at her center. She nodded and began to lower herself as I guide into her. We held on to each other tighter as I broke past her innocent. She winced slightly and I paused until she nodded that everything was alright.  
Beth wrapped her arms around my bare shoulders so we were chest to chest nose to nose now. At first our movements were a little fumbling but we found our rhythm and moved together.  
Her lips fall part and a little moans start pouring out. She felt so wonderful around me and I had to fight the urge to slam her down over and over again.  
“I love you Beth. I love you so much.” I groaned tugging on that long blonde hair of hers like I was scared she would fly away at any moment. Withdrawing myself from her, I guided us both down on the bunk.   
I kissed her face as positioned her thin leg over my waist and reentered her. As I began to thrust again I could tell I was able to give her more pleasure from this angle. Her hands where in my hair now pulling and tugging with each of my thrusts. Beth’s body began to shudder and I could feel her start to tense around me. She buried her head in the curve of my shoulder kissing my neck and shoulders as we moved together. The sun was almost set darkening the room around us but I could still see her beautiful face as I kissed her. Her tiny body trembled wildly and she moaned breaking our kiss with the look of pure pleasure of her face as she climaxed. After a few final thrusts a came as well.   
We both laid there in the dimly lit room still tangled up in each other. Those big pale blue eyes were looking back into mine. I was the happiest I could ever remember being.   
“Yep, forever.” She whisper smiling that sweet smile of hers again.  
“Forever.” I replied and snuggled her against my chest.


End file.
